


I got a cold war fascination

by cicak



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 2x01 spoilers, Aftercare, M/M, Pining, Unconsciousness, oesophageal tube, that tube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/pseuds/cicak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Hannibal Kinkmeme: After Hannibal force feeds Will the ear, he gives Will some very touchy-feely aftercare. Lots of gentle touching, stroking, kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got a cold war fascination

Hannibal had always been impressed by the way that Will Graham held himself so distant from everyone around him, and so seeing him in sleep, even the sleep of the drugged, was something that had him nearly undone from the moment he tied him to the chair and tilted his head back. Will’s complete relaxation, every muscle soft and supple and unresisting, The way his face looked as Hannibal intubated him, forced down the ear into the quiet pit of his stomach, and felt the only responses be those autonomous defences the body retains was so inalienaly beautiful. He would have preferred to have Will’s quiet submission, to have those eyes look at him trustingly as he took the tube, was complicit in saving Hannibal, but sadly, their friendship was not so well progressed.  
  
Will has always tempted his every fibre, and he finds his hands touching the rough scrape of his nascent beard, feeling the movement of his throat as it grasps ineffectually at the tube. Will’s hair is textured, like most curly hair is, the shafts of his hairs rough in a pleasant way as Hannibal cards his fingers through it, pulls his head back to caress his face further, calming him as if Will had been a willing recipient of the tube, as if at any moment he was going to wake and need comfort, need to be held and bought down from the space submission would have put him into.   
  
Hannibal doesn’t like to be crude, but Will being so open does things to him. He unties Will’s hands from the chair, the silk rope so fine it didn’t leave even a whisper of a mark. He runs his hands instead over the invisible marks he put on Will’s skin instead, then, with a moment’s hesitation, bring’s Will’s wrist to his lips. The pulse fluttering under the skin is sluggish with the drag of the drugs running through his system. Hannibal wants to suck, wants to put a mark there that Will would struggle to explain, maybe even blush when he recalled the possibilities for where it came from.  
  
He drops to his knees as Will’s body slumps forward and catches him, hands on shoulders, holding a body made heavier in sleep, in a fall. Will’s curls hang over his face and while it has been a long time since Hannibal spent time in a church, Will looks like a dirtied angel, sublime innocence entirely reshaped in Hannibal’s design, his brushstrokes so fine that no one would believe he wasn’t God’s own work. He reaches up and presses his lips to the light sweat of Will’s lower jaw, takes the salt slightly into himself as a seasoning. Kisses his lips as lightly as he dares, before lifting Will into a bridal carry and taking him back to bed.   
  
He puts him in bed, smoothing his hair and limbs with long strokes, feeling the drug begin to wear off and tension begin to creep back into Will’s body. He contemplates giving into his utmost temptation and lying on him, embracing him, rearranging Will to be the small spoon and hold him as close and unchastely as he can. Imagines feeling the loose muscles under more than his hands.   
  
Hannibal puts a final hand on Will’s stomach, and swears he can feel what he put in there through the soft skin and fragile bone. He really should have insisted on making Will dinner more often. He does worry about him.

**Author's Note:**

> [cicaklah.tumblr.com](http://cicaklah.tumblr.com)  
>  Title from No Country by The Jezabels.


End file.
